Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and Flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates or trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data state of each cell. Flash memory devices are commonly used in electronic systems, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for Flash memory continue to expand.
Many electronic systems utilize multiple types of devices (e.g., multiple types of circuitry) to function, such as processors, logic circuitry and various types of memory. For example, many systems use programmable logic devices (PLDs). Programmable logic devices typically are semiconductor devices which are configured to perform a particular logic function in response to the configuration of the PLD device. Many electronic systems utilize various types of memory devices, such as random access memory (RAM) and read only memory (ROM.) Some examples of these memories are SRAM, DRAM, Flash and content addressable memories (CAM.)
The demand to reduce component count and reduce the physical size of electronic systems along with a demand for increased processing capability continues to increase. Thus, a reduction in the number and types of devices in electronic systems while maintaining the same functionality might facilitate a reduction in complexity and/or component count of electronic systems which might facilitate a reduction in overall system costs.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for memory devices which are configurable to operate in one or more of a plurality of operating modes previously provided by multiple types of devices in electronic systems.